Twin Telepathy
by KaySnap55
Summary: She knew who it was, but she just couldnt resist lifting his wallet. Little did she know it would lead her strait to someone who she'd thought she'd lost a long time ago. P/H E/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Traveling through the streets of Boston, the young girl scoped out her surroundings. She never lifted people that looked poor, only people who looked like they had plenty of money to spare, people who wouldn't go under if they lost their wallet. She spotted her target, a man with long hair and dark eyes, a plaid shirt and scruffy jeans. People's eyes passed over him, people didn't see behind the exterior. But she knew what he was. He was a hitter, and a good one at that. She could tell by his stance, the way he carried himself, the way his eyes flickered around, taking in everything around him. A smile curling at her lips, she sashayed towards him._ I'm always up for a challenge._

She didn't make it too obvious of course; she didn't go strait towards him. She weaved in and out of the crowd, bumping into several people but not lifting anything. She didn't want to cause any panic-yet.

She met the hitter's eyes briefly and smiled slightly at him, a twinge of panic running through her when she saw up close who it was. _Eliot Spencer. Crap. Eliot-freaking-Spencer._ She was such an idiot. But it was too late to back out now. She never backed out of a challenge. If worst came to worst, he would corner her and make her give the wallet back. She brushed shoulders with him and fished her fingers in his pocket, dragging the wallet out swiftly and stuffing it up her jacket.

He didn't feel a thing.

Letting a wide grin spread across her face, she struggled not to break into a jog so she could get to a location to check the wallet. She couldn't wait to get to the orphanage today.

The look on the children's faces as she walked in the door was priceless. Their eyes lit up because they knew her, and they knew that she brought money with her, something they desperately needed. "Kenzi!" They cried, swarming around her, pulling at her legs and hugging her. "Kenzi Kenzi look what we did!" Several of the girls cried, pulling at her hands. "Come see our art!" Kenzi shot a grin towards the Headmaster Lauren and tossed the packet of money towards her. "Here you go Laur, it's all there. It should be enough for the next month." Lauren smiled at her and waved in thanks as the children tugged at the young women.

Scooping several of them up to balance them on her hip, she let out a chuckle. "I'm coming you knuckle heads slow down. Now tell me about this art…."

"What do you mean she took it from you? Your Eliot, no one takes anything from you man?" Hardison snapped. "Hey man she was pretty I wasn't paying attention-"

"Oh so pretty girls distract you. Pretty girls can just take our wallet and you don't notice? At all? Really man? You're a hitter you're supposed to notice this stuff." The hacker teased, making sure to stay out of the hitter's reach, not wanting to take his chances. "Just, track the wallet." Eliot growled. "Who says I can track it?" Fixing him with a look, Eliot cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I can track t course I can track why would I not be able to track it?" Hardison stuttered, his voice raising several octaves.

Hiding a smug smirk, Eliot turned towards the screen. "Well man I found it but it looks like it's at…..a um….. An orphanage. Oh wait- wait it's moving its leaving-yeah it stopped she dumped it. It's over by- or you can just leave. Yeah. Bye! Your welcome! Gosh nobody every thanks Hardison, Hardison does everything but nobody thanks Hardison." His voice died off into a series of mumbles.

On his way out eh door, Eliot just rolled his eyes. Typical Hardison.

On her way back to her apartment, Kenzi stiffened suddenly. Someone had been following her for the last 2 blocks. _ Crap_. She didn't dare speed up. One doesn't just run from Eliot Spencer. But now she couldn't go back to her apartment because she didn't want this man to know where she lived! Closing her eyes slightly, she headed down an ally. _Might as well get it over with_.

As she turned to face Spencer, she was surprised to see a group of men surrounding her. "How nice of you to join us pretty lady."

"Now listen, I'm just coming down her to meet my friend-" she started, catching Spencer's eyes over one of the men's shoulder. The man turned around and Eliot sunk into the shadows. 'What friend?" he smirked. The five closed in around her, and Kenzi lashed out, refusing to go down without a fight-_She had to keep her twin safe she couldn't let her step-father hurt her too- _they reached towards her, grabbing at her arms-_ she swung out, knocking him down before grabbing her blonde-headed twin and running, running as fast as she could to get away from him-_ but suddenly there was only one man standing in front of her, a very angry looking man and Kenzi had to remind herself not to feel relived.

In fact, she was probably more scared now then she was before, even if he had just saved her. "Why did you take my money? Why did you lift my wallet?" he growled, cornering her against the wall. "Listen I'm sorry I was just trying to get money for the orphanage so Lauren can support it because I don't want those kids to have to go to abusive homes like me and my sister did and please I'll pay you back I swear-"

"Who's your sister?" he cut off gruffly, inspecting her with an odd look, almost as if he recognized her. "Her real name or the name she goes by?" Kenzi asked coolly, crossing her arms. "The name she goes by." He spat out. "Parker." Kenzi replied. "My twin's name is Parker."

"When did you plan on telling us?" Eliot snarled at Parker, throwing Kenzi in front of the room. Hardison turned from his game and Sophie and Nate actually stopped arguing to see what was going on. "Oh my god, oh my god _Zi Zi!"_ The blonde bounced towards the girl in the front of the room, catching Kenzi in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Parker cried.

"Does somebody want to explain what the _hell_ is going on?" Nate snapped. The to girls straitened up and faced the rest of the team, and now that they were side-by-side Eliot could see the resemblance. They were completely identical besides the hair. Parker had blonde, Kenzi a dark brown. Maybe Kenzi had higher cheekbones and Parker's nose was a little bit longer but other then that, they were very obviously twins. "How come you never told us Parker?" Sophie asked, sounding hurt. Looking a bit cornered, she glanced at her sister her nodded encouragingly. "I-I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want her to get tracked. I wanted her to stay safe. If no one could connect us, no one could use us against each other." Of all the people there, she hoped Eliot would understand. By the look on his face, he did, but he was probably still pissed about his wallet getting lifted.

"Ok I get that but I still want my money back." Eliot growled, standing up and stomping out of the room, towards the kitchen. "Can she stay with us?" Giving Nate a pleading look, Parker grasped Kenzi's hand. "Please?" Exchanging a look with Sophie who nodded eagerly. "Fine. But if a case comes up she has to help. Having two thief's could be useful." As he turned away, Kenzi called out "I grift too! And dabble in electronics!" Shooting Sophie and Hardison a wide smile, Parker darted away, her sister in tow as she jabbered away about previous cons they'd run and the quirks of the team.

Hardison's curious eyes followed them, and he turned slowly back to his computer._ What else is Parker keeping from us?_


	2. Chapter 2

_He was hovering over her, a grim smile on his face as blood-curling screams echoed through the room. 'No stop STOP HURTING HER!" A child screamed, pulling at her long blonde hair. 'STOP PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!" _

"_You have to learn discipline!" he growled, lashing down with his belt at the lifeless girl in front of him. "I told you two not to lift my wallet! I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL FROM ME!" he roared. A scared woman rushed into the room, grabbing at her husbands arm. 'Please stop Carl, leave them alone!" she pleaded, crying out when he threw her back against the wall. "SHUT UP!" The brown-haired girl could smell the alcohol on his breath, the scent sending her reeling. Fighting through the pain that threatened to overtake her, she struggled to focus on her twin that was huddled in the corner across the room. She wanted to yell, tell her to run, but she knew she wouldn't. _

_Eventually the man lost interest and wandered from the room in his drunken stupor, and the girl breathed a sigh of relief-_

_Only to be thrown into another nightmare. Another man advanced towards her, but this time her twin was beside her, the two linking arms and backing against the wall. They were older now, different foster parents, but these were just as bad. Blood dripped down her arm and she clutched her sister tightly. Glancing behind her, she saw they were being backed towards a window. Trying to ignore the fact that she was seeing double and her head was throbbing; she poked her sister lightly and tilted her head towards the window. __**Window. Jump. Run.**_

_Breaking towards the escape route, both of them jumped, rolling as they hit the ground and springing up. Both reeling from blood-loss and stinging injuries on their arms and legs, they stumbled towards the dark woods, hoping to escape only to find herself running strait into a different nightmare-_

"Kenzi. Kenzi!" Somebody was shaking her awake and she gasped, sitting strait up and crashing heads with the blonde girl in front of her. "Damnit! Ouch!" Rubbing her head, her twin sent her a reproachful look. "Why did you do that?" she whined. "Why did you wake me up?" Kenzi grumbled, shoving her sister off her bed. "Why are you waking me up at-7 o'clock in the morning?"

"You were having a nightmare." Parker stated matter-of-factly. Sending her a look, Kenzi slid out of the bed. "You were watching me sleep?" she questioned, not really surprised. This was Parker, her sister, who was a little bit off. She'd chosen to deal with their abuse as children differently, and as a result she was now considered insane. Kenzi didn't mind though.

"Well thanks for waking me I guess, even if it is at 7 in the morning. It was getting worse." Shooting her a crooked grin, she frowned when her sister didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared the team wont accept you. What if they make you go away?" Gazing at her with her innocent blue eyes, Parker wrung her hands nervously. "Then I'll leave." Kenzi stated simply. "You've found a new family Parker, they're helping you. If I can stay, I would love it, but if I cant, I know you're safe with them." Nodding unsurely, Parker flopped down on the bed. "I guess I get what your saying." Smiling, I collapsed next to her. "So what do you think will happen today?"

"No it's perfectly safe." Leering at the young mother, he reached out for her daughter. 'We've told you numerous time Mrs. Candor, our gymnastics facility is completely safe." Shooting her mom a nervous look, the girl stepped forwards. "3 girls have been so badly injured that they cant even play sports anymore." She snapped. "And so many more have made it to the Olympics and become ranked in the world. There are always casualties in sports." He replied soothingly, taking her daughters arm and leading her away. "Trust me it's going to be fine Mrs. Candor." Biting her nails nervously, she watched her daughter start to stretch. Gazing around at all the other wealthy parents, the middle-class women straitened up and marched out, refusing to look weak. She would prove it to them that you didn't need money to play gymnastics. Her daughter would be fine.

"Please Mr. Ford this man took almost all of my money, saying it was to pay for the lessons and pay to buy new equipment. That equipment wasn't new, no way. I watched those bars _collapse_ under my daughter weight; new bars would have never done that. She's never going to be able to walk again, let alone get back out in the gym. That's happened to at least 4 other parents, but they always just said that it was "part of the sport." She put her _life_ into gymnastics. Now what's she going to do?" Studying the distraught lady, Nate nodded seriously. "We'll shut him down, I'll make sure of that. Don't work Mrs. Condor, we'll make sure he can't hurt anyone else." Wiping tears from her cheeks, she smiled slightly and stood to make her way out of the bar. "Thank you Mr. Ford. Thank you so much." Stumbling out, she wrapped her jacket around her as she stepped into the rain.

"Alright, Hardison, Run it." Slouching in-between Eliot and Parker, Kenzi fidgeted with the necklace, wrapping it around her slim fingers. "Ok so what happens now?" Kenzi whispered to Parker in a hushed tone. "He does his weird creepy thing where he analyzes the mark and thinks up whatever con we're going to run and he always makes it as sadistic as possible." She responded, not so quietly. Turning to look at her, Nate fixed her with a glare and she shrugged. "What? It's true!"

Eliot shied away from the girl sitting next to him, looking extremely awkward. Sophie noticed, as did Hardison who let a wide smile spread across his face. Oh he would catch hell for this. Hardison finally had something to call Eliot out on. He was awkward around the girl who stole his wallet, adorable.

"Ok so this man, Ivan Babanin, Russian gymnastics coach, moved around several gyms in the country. It looks like at all of his gyms a number of girls were fatally injured right before he moved. He charges an enormous amount of money, but because super famous gymnastics have been paid off to say that he has an amazing gym, everyone wants to go there. He says that the money he gets from parents helps upgrade the gym, but it actually goes to his quite large offshore account. Pretty much none of the money goes towards the gym, but he pays off the inspectors so they leave him alone. Man this guys awful." Hardison shook his head, looking sickened. "What's going to happen when one of those girls dies man? How can that guy do that?"

"Because he's a bastard Hardison." Eliot cut in. "He doesn't care if a couple of girls get hurt as long as several get world recognition and people think he's actually a good coach." He spat, crossing his arms and hunching over. Shooting him a look, Nate stood up. "So this is what we're going to do, we're going to ruin his reputation and take him for everything he's got. Guys-" a wide smile spread across his face,"-Lets go steal ourselves a gymnast."


	3. Chapter 3

Slapping a cap over his head, Eliot slouched his shoulders and slunk in to the gym through the back door, already dressed in his janitor garb. Eyeing Parker and Nate as they strode towards Ivan's office. He didn't like this. He didn't like Kenzi, he didn't like how she'd taken his wallet without him noticing, he didn't like how she just came out of the blue. He didn't trust her at all, and he knew Nate was only putting up with her because Parker seemed to be so close to her, and Parker wasn't close to anybody.

The way the two of them played off each other was incredible. The past several days Eliot had noted the fact that Kenzi and Parker just seemed to move together seamlessly. Where one left off the other picked up, and it was a bit unnerving how they finished each other's sentances. Eliot had bever believed that twin telepathy was an actual thing, but with Kenzi and Parker he could almost believe that it was.

**Several Hours Earlier**

"NO! Parker not like-"

"Yeah yeah I know im fixing it im fixing it-"

Dashing into where the two girls were, Eliot stopped in his tracks. Kenzi stood over the stove, a bowl in in one hand, the other stretched out expectantly. Without turning from what she was doing, Parker chucked an apple at Kezi and the girl caught it. "And I need-"

"Yeah im on it." Parker echoed, grabbing milk and flour out of several cabnets and setting them next to her twin. "What the hell?" Kenzi's eyes flickered towards Eliot and breathed a sigh of relief. "You, take this and stir." Forcing the bowl into his hands, she dashed off to where Parker was inspecting eggs with extrmeme intrest. "No Parker, crack these in the bowl and let me handle the egg white ok?" Hardison stumbled into the kitchen, probably drawn by all the noise. "The hell-?"

Grabbing his arm, Kenzi dragged him over to the stove. "Stand here, and make sure this doesn't burn ok?" Eliot watched her as she flitted around the kitchen, refusing to tell any of them what was going on, and giving Parker strong looks everytime she opened her mouth, most likely to tell them. When everthing was dying down, she wiped her hands on her ragged pants and grinned. "Ok everybody out! And yes, you'll see what I'm doing in few minutes." She cried out, ushering everyone except Parker into the living room.

The two of them had come out with plates of muffins, eggs and bacon to set in front of the team. "I figured since we were starting the job today we could have breakfast." The two sisters slapped hands and grabbed plates to dish everyone up. "Wait momma you made this?" Hardison yelped, eyes dancing between Kenzi and Parker. When they noded, he grabbed a plate from them an whistled. "Girl you can stay around fine by me."

Munching on a muffin, Hardison propped his feet up on the table in front of him. "Get your feet away from the food." Eliot muttered. "What man?" Hardison snapped playfully. "I cant hear yyou because you mumble too damn much." Shoving the man's feet off the table, Eliot rolled his eyes. "Was that clear enough for you?"

"Crystal."

"Will you two be quiet?" Sophie sighed in exasperation, looking up from where she was applying layers of makeup to Parker's face to make her look younger. She'd already wrapped some band around her chest and had her in a leotard and Parker looked far more excited then the team expected her to be.

"Alright so here's the play." Nate called out. "Ill go in with Parker as Jimmy Papadocalys and Olivia Datsik, I'll say she's a girl from Russian that I brought over. A few days later Sophie will come in with an offer once we figure out what this guy's motive is. Eliot case the gym as a janitor then meet up with Kenzi and case his house."

"Woah woah woah why do I have to be babysitted?" Kenzi spluttered, looking igdignent. Nate just glared at her. Throwing her hands up, Kenzi leaned ack into the couch. "Fine."

"Don't worry, that's how he was with Tara too." Parker commented, tilting her head towards her twin. "Parker don't move!" Sophie cried. Smirking, Kenzi stuck her tounge out at her twin, ignoring the eye roll directed at her.

"Ok Eliot, head out. Hardison see if you can dig anything else up on our guy. Sophie keep working on Parker. Kenzi jst, wait till you hear Eliot say he's done ok?" Shrugging, the girl slipped the com in her ear and wandered out of the room.

Eliot almost didn't recognize Parker when Sophie was done with her. She looked extrememly young, only 16 or 17. When Nate stalked into the gym, a younger Parker at his heels, he did a double take. She looked too innocent to be Parker.

Shaking his head slightly, he started making his rounds, checking all the routine places, but not finding anything out of place. On the other side of the gym, a young girl flipped off the beam, landing in a painful looking position, and Eliot straitened up instantly. "Shake it off!" a mean looking Russian women shouted. "Get up! Go again! You were not brought here to be pitiful!" Tears streaming down the young girl's face, she shakily stood with the help of her teammates. Clenching his jaw, Eliot turned away. "Theres gotta be something else here besides this man just conning people."

"Jimmy, Jimmy Papadocalys." Nate said loudly, smacking the gum in his mouth obnoxiously. The mark observed him closely, before shifting his eyes to Parker. 'And who's this young lady?"

"Ah yes, this is Olivia Datsik." He responded, clapping his hand on Parker's shoulder. "She's here from Russia, brought her over after being there for several months. I think she could be a very good gymnast." Ivan perked up hearing she was from Russia. "Russia you say? I myself am from Russia." Nate nodded at him. "Then you know how tough they are on children. As a young girl she was on the beam and, well," he motioned to a thin scar on her neck. "She lost almost all abilitly to talk. It's a shame, but it means she cant object to anything can she!" letting out a bellowing laugh, he smirked. "She's a bit tall for a gymnast." Ivan noted critically. Nate shrugged. "Not all gymnast can be tiny. Now can she join or not because I have atleast 4 people that would love to have her at their gym, she's quite well known. Now I understand if you're too scard to-"

"Im not scared of anything!" Ivan snarled. "Let her go out with them, but if she isn't as good as you say she is, Im kicking her out! Mary! MARY!" he bellowed, and sweet-looking women trotted over. "Yes sir?"

"Take Olivia over and get her stretch out then put her with the other girls. We're doing an assessment of her." Parker let herself be led away, gazing around at the equipment eagerly.

"Can Parker even do this stuff?" Haridson asked over coms, watching eagerly througb his camera. "What do you think?" Kenzi shot back. "How do you think she's such a good theif?" She sat out in the woods behind the gym, whittling something out of the wood she'd found beside her. She ran her finger over the hilt of the knife she held, before shutting her eyes brifly and slipped it back inside her boot, chucking the chunk of wood away from her. Curling up, she rested her chin on her knees, waiting for Eliot finish so she could leave these woods that reminded her so much of things she wanted to forget.

"Eliot you almost done?" she asked quietly. "Im working on it!" he snapped. "All I've found is these files with a bunch of names of girls and their nationalty on it. Im sending it to you now Hardison. And Kenzi and im coming out now. Parker should be ok by herself. She's blending with the other girls pretty well." Smiling slightly, Kenzi rubbed her palm together. "That's my sister for ya." She whispered. "Best gymnast I'v ever seen."

"You know we can hear you right?" haridson chimed in, and the girl huffed in exasperation. "Of course you can." She muttered.

Eliot peered around the trees, searching for the dark-haired girl. He spotted her crouched behind a tree, and he crept up behind her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. He wasn't expecting her to spring up and grab him in a choke-hold, knife presed up agains his cheek and a feral look had entered her eyes. He knew he could disarm her in seconds, but instead he just raised his arms as a sign of innocence. Cursing, Kenzi let him go, and tucked her small knife into her boot. "Sorry about that I just-" shuddering, she took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I don't like people creeping up on me." Eliot studied her carefully and gave a curt nod before turning away, expecting her to follow. He would say he didn't care what the girl had been through, but he'd seen that look before, that look of desperation. Those eyes were killer's eyes, and he knew that because they were his eyes.

For the first time since Kenzi had arrived, Eliot relized he desperately wanted to find out more about her, find out what she went through to make her a killer.


	4. AN

Sorry guys I just started highschool and my stories will be updated slower from now on. Way slower. Im a freshmen and im on the tennis team so HECTIC SCHEDUAL! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

Throwing her hand out, Kenzi stopped Eliot in his tracks. "Don't move. Don't move an inch. Another step and we'll set off the silent alarms." She breathed. "How do you-?' Tilting her head slightly, she indicated the tiny holes on the edge of the wall. "I didn't notice them until now. Invisible lasers." Fishing in the bag on her pocket, she pulled out a small bag. Eliot knew by now Hardison would have been throwing out all kinds of questions, but he chose to stay silent and see what she was going to do.

Pulling it open, she chucked whatever it was across the room, and he could see now that it was a kind of powder that coated the lasers. Taking a deep breath, she dove forwards, rolling and flipping through the array. Reaching the other side she grinned. "I forgot how much fun this was."

"Well how do I get across?" He growled. Looking troubled, Kenzi shrugged. "I didn't see a keypad so I have no idea how to shut them off. No idea how they turned on either. Go search in the doorway for a switch or something. Why would someone put invisible lasers in their house anyway?"

"If you owned a multi-billion dollar house and had tons of secrets you would have lasers too." Nate chimed in. Rolling his eyes, Eliot turned around. "If you find anything, let me know. Don't set off any alarms, my arm is kinda sore, I'm not in the mood to fight off 500 armed men today."

"Have you done that?" Harrison teased. "Maybe I did." The hitter growled. "Now stop listening in on conversations you don't belong in and get back to your geek stuff."

Kenzi was already down the hall and thankfully there didn't seem to be any more alarms. The man probably thought no one could get past his lasers. Silly man. Pretty much everything was out in the open, and she rustled through the folders on the tables. Snapping pictures of the papers, she ran her finger down it. It was all names of children, most girls, and countries listed next to them.

"Hey Hardison, can you do anything with these?" She asked. "Darlin I can do everything with these. Nate you gotta come see this."

"Well Hardison I cant because I'm in the middle of a meeting." He hissed back, and Parker's giggle sounded over the coms. "Hey can you look for safes or something so we can get out of here please?" The hitter snarled. "Well then I'm going." Kenzi muttered. She scoured every room, and in the last one, his bedroom, she finally found a safe. It was hidden behind the back of his bed, typical hiding place.

"Ok I got a bunch of financial recods, seems like every 3 months he get s a huge payout from unknown bank accounts. Sending you the file now." Closing the vault, as she turned away a startled grunt sounded over her com. "Damn, Kenzi get out, get out now." Eliot growled.

Not hesitating, the young girl vaulted out the window, landing in a roll and springing up quickly. Peering around the side of the house, her eyes landed on the 5 men in the lawn. Slipping a small hand inside her boot, she pulled out her knife. "Spencer you need any help?" she asked carefully. "I don't ever need help." He snapped back. "And I'm a little busy, just shut up and get back to the offices."

"It's not an office it's an apartment! And it's my apartment!" An indignant voice called out. "Oh stuff it." Sophie snapped. "We all know you love having us there."

"Can you two take your lover's spat somewhere else?" Hardison chuckled. "Its not a lover's spat!" The two yelled out, and Kenzi swore that if they were all in the same room Sophie and Nate would be glaring at each other. "Can you all stop arguing? I'm trying to concentrate." Parker hissed, and the rest of them could a confused remark coming from the other side. "Parker, stay in character." Nate snapped. "Maybe she could if ya'll could shut-up!" An angry voice snapped.

Flipping off the bars with ease, Parker did her best to restrain the whoop of joy threatening to break through. She'd already almost given up her identity and she didn't plan on doing it again. She didn't need the rest of the team riding her ass for the rest of the mission.

She loved being her. She hadn't been on real equipment since 6th grade, when Libby helped her sneak into the gym at night.

Those were the days.

"Read people Parker, just like a taught you." Sophie encouraged through the earpiece and the blonde nodded her head slightly. Scanning the room, she examined the girls on the beams, took in their pale faces and sharp features. Their eyes were scared and nervous, flicking around towards their coaches every few seconds

Only a few looked relatively calm and happy, and they were the ones that were defiantly American. There were parents sitting on the sidelines, most of them with shallow, drawn faces. They were huddled in little groups, not talking, not making eye contact, but every time a teen would throw herself through the air they would intake together, fear flashing through their eyes before looking relived when the equipment didn't crumble under their weight.

_Why do these women all look so scared?_


	6. Chapter 5

"Ok so that guy is defiantly up to something!" Parker announced, flopping down on Nate's couch. Sighing, Kenzi slipped down next to her and the two sisters huddled together. "I think he buys girls from other countries, mainly Russia, along with their mothers, and tells them they only get an opportunity at life here if they go by his rules. The ones that mess up get sent back to Russia." The brunette chimed in. "Yeah Nate, I think she's right." Sophie chimed in, nodding in agreement. "We have to find a way to get him to expose what he's doing."

Looking thoughtful, Nate rubbed his hands together. 'Ok this is what we'll do, Eliot, you stay on the janitor duty, Hardison, go over those files and get whatever you can from them, find out exactly what he's doing so we can publicize it. Kenzi, go talk to families that have been affected by this, figure out who knew people that have been shipped back to their countries. Parker, place video cameras on as many beams and walls as you can. And Sophie, we're going to give Ivan an offer he can't resist."

Tall, gorgeous women stalked into the gym, lifting her sunglasses off her face and peering around. A smug sneer firmly on her face, she swooped around the place, studying the girls intently. One of the coaches darted off towards the main office, and an angry looking man stormed out of it. "Who are you and what are doing in my gym?" Pursing her lips, the dark haired lady arched an eyebrow. "I am Vanda. Vanda Brisinger."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he snarled. "Vell it should?" The women sneered. "Because I'm the woman who could make you very very rich." At that moment, Nate burst into the gym. "Vanda, Vanda what are you doing here?" He exclaimed loudly, causing most of the people to turn around and stare. "Oh god, you're making a scene. Come into my office, NOW!" He demanded, and Sophie and Nate shared a celebratory smile. Both of them stalked into the man's office and immediately started fighting for his attention.

"I vun a buiznezz wiz ruzzian girlz-"

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy-"

"My colleague wishes to keep you out of ze picture-"

"For good reasons I assure you-"

"SHUT IT!" Ivan bellowed. "You lady, explain." He demanded. Straitening up, Sophie tossed her hair. "Ze young girl he brought it yesterday, she iz part of ze bigger picture, we wish to bring over young children an train zem, open a big gym, get lotz of ze americanz to join. Keep most of ze money to ourzelvez. Good plan yes?"

Looking eager, Ivan leaned forward. "And you were going to keep this from me?" He asked, glaring at Nate. "Listen buddy, I didn't know if I could trust you yet but Vanda here was determined to get you in on it-"

Cackling, Ivan rubbed his hands together. "Oh im already part of something like that. Half the girls in that gym are Russian, and the American's pay a bunch of money to get expertise coaching because a couple girls won at nationals, a few went to the Olympics and got gold medals. All the other coaches hate me, but all the parents love me, they all think their children are going to be stars." Smirking, he leaned back and crossed his legs. "And all the girls from Russia have to toe the line and if they try to say anything about what's happening they get shipped right back across the ocean. And I get a huge payout for it. It's the perfect plan. Maybe our organizations could, join up." He chuckled.

"Vanda come on doll we're fine how we are-"

"We vill take ze deal. I vill come tomorrow to talk zings over wit you." Standing abruptly, she pranced out of the room. Nate fixed Ivan with a steely look. "You shoulda never did that man. It's a bad idea. A really bad idea." He muttered, before following Sophie out of the room, leaving Ivan gazing after the two of them curiously.

"Hello ma'am I'm Elizabeth Night. I wanted to talk to you about a girl I think you fostered several months ago." Smiling sadly Renee Mantee nodded. "If you'll tell me what this is about." She stated. "Well I had friend who went to a gym around here, some Ivan guy runs it. She told me something about how he was stealing money from families and then she disappeared a couple days after she told me. Her name was Zena. Were you the person who fostered her?" Blinking rapidly, Renee opened the door wider. "You can come in. Let me tell you about it."

Perching herself on the edge of the lady's couch, Kenzi brushed stray piece of hair away from her face. "We always only foster a few kids a time so we can completely fund them to do anything they want to do. The man who dropped Zena off was different from the guy who usually did. He told us she liked gymnastics, and recommended the gym down the street. That man robbed us. He took almost all of our money, and in the beginning it was great. She had so much fun there. But then she started to get scared; she wouldn't talk where she got home. One day she let something slip about how he was shipping girls off to Russia. After that she vanished. Someone came and picked her up and we never heard from her again. It was awful."

Kenzi went to several different homes, each with the same story. They fostered a girl form Russia and if they said anything about what was happening at the gym, they were gone within the next week.

"There's obviously girls that come with their parents, but a lot of them are just fostered out." Kenzi babbled. Shaking the bow out of her hair, Parker stretched herself out across Eliot and Hardison. "I feel so bad for those parents." She sighed. Eyes darting nervously, Kenzi huddled up on the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs. Nate shot her a look, and she sighed. "I think im gunna turn in ok? Can I use your guest room again?" she asked softly and Nate nodded tersely.

The young women bounded up the stairs, leaving the team behind. "What was that about?" Sophie demanded. "I don't want her listening in on our teams conversations ok? I don't trust her." Parker shot Nate an evil look, but didn't question it.

Up in her room, Kenzi fiddled with her knife again. It had become a nervous habit of hers after being in so many abusive homes. Being in Iran for several years hadn't helped either.

_It was the first time she'd split up with her sister. They vowed that in 6 months they would meet up again. Parker had gone on to become a thief, and Kenzi had left her latest foster parents and hitched a ride on a plane to the middle east. She hadn't known that's where it was going; she'd just wanted to get out of the Americas. That's where she'd learned her style of thievery and her limited grifting. _

_It was also where she had learned how to fight._

_After staying for a couple months, she already knew so many things she'd never wanted to know, and gotten out as soon as she could. But that was how she'd gotten a bounty on her head. That was mostly why she didn't want to meet up with Parker again. She didn't want her sister going through same thing that she'd gone through. She didn't want her sister to be killer._

_She could still remember her fist kill. She had stolen something from an important safe, and a group of men were chasing her, she'd managed to loose most of them but one of them just wouldn't stop following her. She had to do it. She'd turned around, aimed and chucked her knife, watching it split his skull and seeing red trickle down his face-_

"Woah woah woah what was that?" Eliot yelped, staring at the knife that had landed less then an inch from his face and was firmly lodged in the door.

_Oh no_


End file.
